Thargoid Scout
The Thargoid Scout is an alien vessel used by the Thargoids. Four Scout subtypes have been identified: the Marauder, the Berserker, the Regenerator, and the Inciter. History The wreckage of a lone Thargoid Scout was first discovered on September 28, 3303, on the planet HIP 17125 A 3 A in the HIP 17125 system.r/EliteDangerous: Elite Dangerous 2.4 new Unknown Ship (crashed) Hip 17125 A 3 A -65.8193 | 48.8662 The circumstances of the discovery are somewhat mysterious, as the original discoverer of the wreckage is unknown. It is hard, but possible to scan it to create a "Crash Site" POI in the Nav panel - the problem is to find appropriate location; it was scanned with shown distance 510m at the edge where rocks and bottom of the ship meet. SRV analysis of the wreckage identified it as a Thargoid Scout by comparing it to existing knowledge databases. High concentrations of mycoid particle, the bioweapon used by INRA against the Thargoids during the first conflict in the mid-3100's, were also detected. Scattered near the wreck were green canister-like objects identified as Thargoid Biological Matter. A second Thargoid Scout crash site was discovered on January 6, 3304 by CMDR Sileo (Wing Atlantis), on planet 2 A in the Pleiades Sector LN-T C3-4 system.https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php/398645-Second-thargoid-scout-has-been-found On February 27, 3304, following several weeks of Thargoid Interceptor attacks on stations equipped with Aegis laboratories throughout the Pleiades Nebula, pilots began reporting encounters with active Thargoid Scouts both in the Pleiades and in the fringes of the Core Systems. The Pilots Federation designated these vessels "Marauders". The ships demonstrated greater agility than Interceptors, but proved vulnerable to conventional weaponry.GalNet: Week in Review (March 3, 3304) Unlike Thargoid Interceptors, all encountered Thargoid Scouts were immediately hostile to human vessels, and they were always found in groups of two or more. On June 28, 3304, three new variants of Thargoid Scouts were sighted for the first time as the Thargoids launched a counterattack into the Core Systems focused on Deciat. The Berserker is a more powerful iteration of the Marauder that can release an energy pulse that enhances the damage output of other nearby Scouts and causes them to fire a barrage of caustic missiles, while the Regenerator can restore the hull of other Thargoid ships, and the Inciter improves the movement and manoeuvrability of the other scouts. On February 21, 3305, a third Thargoid Scout crash site was discovered by CMDR Darkjayson on planet 10 A in the Arietis Sector ZE-A d75 system.Frontier Forums: Third Crash Scout Found! Capabilities Variants Design The Thargoid Scout has obvious organic characteristics, but not to the same extent as a Thargoid Interceptor, and it has an octagonal configuration reminiscent of both Interceptors and Thargoid Surface Sites. It is also much smaller than an Interceptor, and comparable to an Eagle in size. Weaponry Thargoid Scouts have two weapons: a rapid-fire energy weapon that partially breaches shields and can inflict damage directly to a ship's hull, but modules are safe from the phasing damage. They occasionally fire caustic missiles at their target, though this is rare unless a Berserker is present in the instance. These missiles are similar to those used by Thargoid Interceptors; which cause caustic damage. The energy weapon is weak, and a well-shielded ship should have no issue shrugging off multiple salvos and because of the low threat bringing along Decontamination Limpets will easily deal with any damage or caustic residue. Overheating your ship to 180% will burn off the caustic damage after several seconds (a bubbling sound will be heard), or to 250% to burn it off immediately, with the corresponding notification of the on-board computer. Otherwise it will stay on your ship until you dock at a station. YouTube: Thargoid Scout Attack!!!! Elite Dangerous Beta! Vulnerabilities In sharp contrast with Thargoid Interceptors, Scouts are weak both offensively and defensively, relying on attacking in numbers to make up for the deficit in combat capability. Scouts lack the ability to deploy Thargons, have no Thargoid Hearts to target, cannot regenerate, and are not especially durable. Only the Regenerator variant can heal nearby scouts with pulses. Both standard weapons and AX weapons are effective against them. Scouts lack any form of shield making ballistic weapons extremely effective. While they are highly mobile they lack any form of Chaff Launcher or Silent Running, making turreted weapons very effective in destroying them quickly. Small and medium ships operating alone may struggle while confronting large numbers of Marauder Scouts, but large ships with enough weapons and shields can take on these encounters with relative ease. Scouts should be dealt with quickly, however, as a large group of Scouts can inflict heavy damage during prolonged combat. Scouts can deflect missiles, so explosive weapons are not advised. Elite Dangerous Beta The best way to take out a group of Thargoid Scouts is to first kill the Berserkers, then Regenerators, then the Inciters and save the Marauders for last.Sagittarius Eye Bulletin - New Thargoid Variants Hit Hard Crash Site Locations Notes *Destroying Thargoid Scouts has been determined to be the most effective means of preventing Thargoid attacks on stations that Eagle Eye has identified as potential targets. Only Scouts destroyed in the two systems that are targeted each week count towards repelling the attacks. *On Frontier's 24 hour charity live stream for SpecialEffect, David Braben hinted that active Thargoid Scouts would be introduced in early 2018. Braben said "some of you would have seen some Thargoid ships in the game that crashed on the surface. Those ships might well date back to 3250 or thereabouts so it's quite possible early next year you might see those in a slightly different form."''https://clips.twitch.tv/WanderingFaintCheetahTwitchRaid Trivia *The Scout's design and movement are based on a Flying Saucer; a concept the Thargoids have retained since the first ''Elite. Videos File:Elite_Dangerous_Thargoid_Scout File:Sagittarius_Eye_Bulletin_-_New_Thargoid_Variants_Hit_Hard File:Imperial_Courier_v_Thargoid_scouts_Flight_Assist_Off File:Elite_Dangerous_3.2_-_Thargoid_Scout_hunting_in_VR Gallery Thargoid-Scouts.png|Thargoid Scouts Thargoid-Scouts-and-Interceptors.png|Thargoid Scouts and Interceptors Thargoid-Scout-Top-Close-Up.png|Thargoid Scout top close up Thargoid-Scout-Marauder.png|Thargoid Scout Marauder Thargoid-Scout-Top.png|Thargoid Scout top Legacy-Thargoid-Ship.png|Thargoid legacy ship Thargoid-Scout-Close-Up-Side.png|Thargoid Scout close up side Thargoid-Scout-Regenerator-and-Berserker.png|Thargoid Scout Regenerator and Berserker Thargoid Scouts 3.1.png|A Thargoid Scout Berserker (center), Regenerator (left), and Inciter (right) Thargoid-Scout-Space.png|Thargoid Scout in space Thargoid-Scout-Regenerator.png|Thargoid Scout Regenerator Thargoid Scout Inciter 2.png|Thargoid Scout Inciter Thargoid-Scout-Inciter.png|Thargoid Scout Inciter Thargoid-Berserker-Sideview.png|Thargoid Scout Berserker Sideview Thargoid-Scout-Berserker-Planet-2.png|Thargoid Scout Berserker and an ammonia planet Thargoid-Scout-Berserker-Planet.png|Thargoid Scout Berserker and an ammonia planet Thargoid-Scout-Berserker-Sideview.png|Thargoid Scout Berserker Sideview Thargoid-Scout-Shoots.png|Thargoid Scout shoots Thargoid-Scout-Ship-Crash.png|Thargoid Scout crashed Thargoid Scout Ship Crash 2.png|The ventral side of the Scout Thargoid Scout Ship Crash 3.png|The profile of the Scout Thargoid Scout Ship Crash 4.png|Brown discoloration on the hull may be a sign of mycoid contamination Thargoid second ship crash 5.png|The crash site from above Thargoid second ship crash 6.png|The ship compared to an Eagle Thargoid Scout analysis.png|The SRV analysis of the wreckage Thargoid-Scout-Blueprint.png|Thargoid Scout Blueprint References ru:Таргоидский разведчик Category:Alien life Category:Ships Category:Thargoid Ships